Poems from the Soul
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: When everything is as bleak as your life, depression sinks in. Realization hits you in the head like a baseball bat to the temple. Join the them on their journey for forgiveness and comfort through their struggles.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hi! It's me, Poppy the Rabbit! HI!

I just want to say that I'm making these poems from the heart of the Sonic characters! Please review, I take time to make these!


	2. Chapter 2 Cream

You see that adorable fox with that green ALIEN.  
And you see that cute bee play with that raccoon.  
Do you feel that pain in your chest?  
Your J.E.A.L.O.U.S!

You see that robot over there?  
He's had his heart broken over you too many times.  
Eggman rebooted his memory to where he doesn't even REMEMBER you.  
He's been broken to were he can't even bear to LOOK at you!

That's all you do.  
You bring pain to the people that care about you.  
You always act cheerylovableandGood,  
But you're really alonemiserableandFrightened.

You can't snap out of it because you thought you were in love with that fox.  
And he's in love her, that wierd alien thing.

And you can't help but cry.  
(((crybaby, get over it.  
You already have that reputation.  
When you cry,  
Nobody'll comfort you anymore.)))

And now you can't hide the pain and sorrow any longer behind that fake smile and laugh.  
You can't fake your joy.

Do you want to know why?  
Because you're now

B

R

O

K

E

N

And now you're all alone to sob into your hands.  
You are a disgrace!  
You shouldn't even eXisT!


	3. Chapter 3 Knuckles

You see that bat?  
The one you drive away with impolite, disrespectful remarks?

(((We all know that you have feelings for her. You're i l!)))

You will drive her away one day untill she will never return.  
Then, you won't ever see her face again.

Because you were too afraid to show your feelings that made you weak.  
She's going to move on.

She didn't want to steal the emeralds,  
She wanted your aTteNTioN!  
She made rude remarks so that you would N.O.T.I.C.E her!

Oh, but you can't tell her!  
She'll laugh in your face.  
She'll deny your feelings.

You are frozen by terror as reality sets in.  
((Why are you so HELPLESS?!  
You maybe physically strong,  
But you are emotionally and mentally weak.))

That poor bat went to cry on that hedgehog's shoulder,  
And yet you couldn't sleep for the pain you had caused her.

You are a

M

O

N

S

T

E

R!

You could never be loved by a wonderful girl like her!  
And now she's gone.

She's with that hedgehog...  
The hedgehog that didn't even appreciate her.

((Why do you care?))

Because you are i E!  
When will you finally get over yourself and admit it?

Oh, that's right.  
You're the most arrogant knucklehead,  
And you just lost the only thing that held your life together.


	4. Chapter 4 Tails

Do you remember that girl?  
What was her name?  
Hmmmm... COSMO, I do believe?

You KILLED her! You killed the one that you loved.  
For what?  
The safety of the universe?

No! The universe didn't care about anything but itself!

You loved her, and she was selfless and even sacrificed herself.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to you.  
Yet, you didn't even tell her that you loved her.

That's why you were in a nut house.  
Because you belonged there.

You KILLED the one you loved!

You're such a monster, a freak, a

M

U

R

D

E

R

E

R!

You don't deserve anybody.  
And now, you are in denial.

Well here's a reality check.  
She's D.E.A.D. and you're the monster who killed the most important thing in your life.

You twisted, insane, MONSTER!


	5. Chapter 5 Amy

Do you remember your blue hero?  
The one that saved you countless times?  
The one that you had convinced yourself to love?

He. Will. Never. Love. You!

You hold him when you get the chance,  
But he runs away at the very sight of you.  
You cry, and he comforts you  
But, he'll never return your affection.

You fell too far in love with him,  
He's the fastest thing alive,  
But too slow for a relationship.

You don't want anyone else,  
Because you set you mind on him.  
You always proclaim your love for him,  
And you strangle him with your hugs.

Don't you even notice that you don't even SEE him anymore?

You drove him away.  
You were too immature,  
Too clingy,  
And most of all, too late to change your ways to meet Sonic's needs.


	6. Chapter 6 Amy 2

Darkness, darkness,  
I fear you now.  
Darkness, darkness,  
Please just stop my pain.

It hurts.  
I remember his face so clearly,  
Like a haunting picture that you had swore that you had burned years ago.

My life is short,  
But it was longer than his.  
He had left.

He is gone.

R...

I miss him...  
I need him.

He was my oxygen,  
And now, my oxygen has been sustained by the half-full oxygen tanks that are his old pictures.

Life is now a blur around me as I realize...  
Why couldn't I have loved him sooner?  
Why couldn't I have said 'I love you' before his dying breath?  
Why can't I get over the fact that I need him to survive?

I need him...  
He said that he would come to me if I yelled for him,  
And that's what I did, never recieving an answer.  
It broke my heart even more, knowing that I had shunned him for many years after the... Run in...

I realized that if I would've had admitted my attraction to him on the ARK,  
Then he would've stayed with me.

Instead, he fought to save an undeserving planet,  
And forfeited his life to guaruntee the safety of others.

That's why I jumped off of the ARK.  
I wasn't aiming to kill myself.  
I was aiming to make sure he was alright.

But I'm sure that I will find a way to see him again.  
In fact, once I've had my mind set on something I don't let it go.  
I've set my sights on Shadow the Hedgehog,

I never realized how strong my love was for him untill now.

That's right,  
I, Amy Rose, love Shadow the Hedgehog.


	7. Chapter 7 Amy 3

Let me fall,  
I'm forever surrounded in darkness.  
I can't take your hand any more.  
I fall below you,  
Like I always have.

I'm your servant,  
Nothing's new.  
Too proud to bow at your feet,  
Too weak to stand up to you.

I don't want your hand,  
I'm slowly falling.  
I have to get away,  
I have to escape.

But everytime I do,  
I lose a part of me.  
Sweet torture,  
I can't stop begging for your approval.

When I leave you and your awful ways,  
I can't breath,  
I can't sleep!

I only want to see you happy,  
But your happiness costs too much.

Don't try to help me!  
Haven't you done ENOUGH?!

Don't let me fall,  
If you love me.  
Let me fall,  
If you tortured me with mind games.

Stop messing with my head!  
What did I do to deserve this agony?

I'm falling deeper into this hole,  
I don't WANT to come out if it means seeing YOU again!

You led me on,  
Saved me, too!  
But you NEVER felt the way I do.

You laughed,  
We were friends.  
Couldn't you have TOLD me that you wanted to be friends?

I'm TIRED of pretending to be perfect!  
I did it all for YOU!  
You didn't take a second glance at me.

I'm getting out.  
I'll find somebody that will appreciate me, and love me more than you NEVER did!

I must ask you one thing before I go...  
Why did you have to hurt me with that... Squirrel?  
Do you know how badly that broke my heart?

I crave my heart,  
And it's bleeding in your hands.

You haven't even looked my way in so many years,  
But I followed you,  
Hoping to see your smiling face again...

Oh, how FOOLISH I was!  
Following him around...

Have you no mercy for those who admire you?  
Have you no courage to answer a simple question?  
Have you no HEART when you watch me cry myself to sleep each night?

Tell me this one thing:  
What's her name?  
Does she know that you'll torture her  
And use her love as a sign of weakness?

I can't sew my heart together,  
Yet my heart is full of stitches.  
How can you call yourself the 'Hero with the heart of gold'?

Ha!

That's actually quite funny!  
'Heart of gold'?  
More like 'heart of coal'.

Goodbye, my blue hero,  
You were all of me.  
You WERE my everything.

Now you're just a stranger...


	8. Chapter 8 Amy 4

Why would you make me struggle?  
Why wouldn't you let me breath?  
It was as if you didn't want to even see my face again.

Why pain me with the doubt of your love?  
Why did I have to force your love out of you with annoying antics,  
Yet mine came with no conditions?

Unconditional.

I drown in sorrow,  
Well, the water's not helping.  
Full lungs,  
No air.

I can't even see the face that made me fall in love with you.  
You won't even glance twice.  
You never do.

So headstrong,  
So fast into battle.  
Marching out victorious,  
We celebrate.

I won't anymore.  
I wanted the perfect life,  
Perfect man, perfect marriage.

For the Fastest Thing Alive,  
You sure are slow.  
Fast when running away,  
Slow when in a relationship.

Why would I try to stand by a man who so selfishly ignores me for his own gain?  
I'm not.

I drew in my happiness.  
My love shriveled up,  
My heart is broken,  
No cure.

Heart beyond repair,  
I say my final farewells.  
I try not to look into your satisfied eyes.

Terror strikes my face when you're RELIEVED that I'm leaving.  
How could you be so CRUEL?!

I've spent years pining for the hero with the heart of gold,  
When you were the worst villian.

I've spent years pining for a man who wasn't who he said he was.

You can't find yourself any more,  
You aren't the person I once called 'Sonikku'.

You aren't my hero,  
You aren't my friend,  
And you AREN'T my love that I spent years dreaming of.

It never was,  
And never will be.

You have NO idea how much pain I'm going through,  
You don't even REALIZE how you've betrayed me!

And I don't love you any more.

I'm obviously a disgrace to everyone.  
I've been told many times to get out of your life.

So this is me...

Getting out.


	9. Chapter 9 Cosmo

If I may say,  
I'm quite jealous of my old friends.

They live,  
Yet I sacrificed my life for theirs,  
Yet they forget my name.

I never forgot theirs.

What hurt the most was that my love,  
My one true love,  
Finally moved on.

To what?  
My best friend.

She STABBED me in the back!

If till death do us part,  
Will rebirth do we reunite?

Of course not.

He's got my rabbit friend.

I should've listened to my people.  
They told me not to listen to the animals.

I didn't listen,  
And I fell in love.

When I fufilled my destiny,  
I knew that I would one day see his loving face again.

Yeah right.

Here I am,  
Alone and afraid.

He's married to HER.

She comforted him.

How was I supposed to know that my death would push my two closest friends together?

I came back for him,  
And my heart broke.

How?

I saw him and he glanced at me.

His face was full of love.  
But that love wasn't for me.

How could I bear to move on?  
How could I dare to speak?  
My voice was coarse,  
My lips moved but no words came out.

He turned away as I whispered the words that I had been dying to say to him years ago...

'I love you, Tails.'


	10. Chapter 10 Cosmo 2

Don't forget me.  
That was all I asked of my friends.

They forgot me anyways.

Forgetful,

Doubtful.

We had a love so strong,  
And we were forever bonded underneath that moon.

We were supposed to have a love that lasted through lifetimes.

I was scared when I gave my life to protect the universe.

I begged you to push that button that would seal my fate,  
But deep inside, I hoped that you wouldn't.

I was brave for a moment,  
But I was scared beyond belief.

I knew that if he hadn't have pushed that button,  
My sacrifice would be in vain.

I hoped that he wouldn't mourn over me...  
He had.

I had gained an oppurtunity to be among my love once again.

I knew that as soon as I saw his face again,  
He had moved on.

He had moved on the day that I came back,  
And I would just hurt him again.

Why do I do this to people?  
How do I keep doing this?

Why would my best friend steal my love when he tried so desperately to forget me.

Till death do us part,  
The bond was broken.

I must've changed,  
Because I still remained bonded to him.  
But he was bonded by marriage to my best friend.

This hurts.  
This broke my heart.  
This tore my soul apart.  
THIS is what made me reconsider my entire existence.

I can tell when I'm not wanted.  
Goodbye, my love.

Goodbye forever.


	11. Chapter 11 Cream 2

That murder,  
They blamed it on YOU didn't they?

Why wouldn't they assume it was you?  
It might as well have been.

You tell yourself that your innocent.  
But, if everyone else is telling you different,  
How could they be wrong?

You can't keep on telling yourself that you're innocent,  
Tell the others that.

Hah, you INSISTED that you didn't kill your first love.  
That golden fox that you admired...  
What was his name?  
TAILS, maybe?

They say that you killed him out of jealousy.  
Who might you be envious of?

That green seedrain.  
She had won his heart,  
And that made you angry.

You had tried so hard to be loved, but to no previal.  
Poor little rabbit,  
Couldn't have her way.  
So she murdered someone.

Oh, but nobody would believe that you were actually glad that he had someone to love,

No.

If you were them, you wouldn't believe a word you said, either.

Frightened little bunny,  
Do you know understand that even though you're innocent,  
That you are STILL guilty?

It doesn't matter. Your hands are stained from his blood.  
Your mind is telling you to end their lives,  
That would show them.

But,

Then you understand the truth.

You're insane.  
And it's all because of that d*mn seedrain girl.  
10/15


	12. Chapter 12 Cream 3

Love is a light so bright, it blinds.  
Mourning is a shadow so dark, people who wander into its despair get lost an never find their way out.

Where is my light to guide me back into the light?  
Left in the mourning shadow when that plant appeared.

Now HE is HERS!  
But the weed is my friend, so I should be happy...

Yeah RIGHT!  
Instead, I was jealous.  
I started to HATE her!

She had the one thing I needed,  
And the one thing I couldn't have.

It was so easy for her to take his heart,  
It almost made me cry.  
I had known him for years, and then THAT just walks up and steals his heart...

But now I'm stuck in a void between heaven and hell,  
Tortured by my mere existence.

The fabric of time and space was ripped apart by me.  
But I still was forsaken,  
I still was heartless,  
And I still hated that weed.

They say that people will do anything for love:  
And I went insane for it.  
I wanted HIS love.

He wouldn't love me the way that I wanted him to.  
He loved me as a sister,  
I wanted him as a love.

Living is horrible,  
Life is unfair,  
And Love is the sickest kind of torture that ever existed.

And now I'm moving deeper into the shadows of dispair,  
Finally settling down because I KNEW that this was where I belonged.


	13. Chapter 13 Cream 4

You're the second-woman,  
The third wheel,  
Or, in short terms, the one that never gets loved.

That lucky weed!  
You spend years pining for that fox,  
And that mutant WEED shows up and demands his attention!

You played friendly,  
But really wanted a bowl of freshly tossed Seedrain Salad.

You smiled,  
It's forced.  
You laugh,  
It's coarse.

You weren't even glanced at twice.

Poor bunny,  
Look now and see that he's holding hands with her.

You couldn't help but feel overjoyed when that weed was shot down,  
No matter HOW awful it sounds!  
You could FINALLY have your man!

But yet he stills loves that... Mutant rose bush.  
And he's still pining for her,  
Even though she's been dead for years.

He LOVES her!  
He's NOT going to give up on her!

You've screwed yourself out of five long years,  
Entirely devoting yourself to his every command.

You gave up on him after that,  
And that bee is happy with that raccoon!  
You've screwed yourself out of love!

That sweet robot that came to see you everyday,  
He's nowhere to be found.  
He's just dissappeared,  
He probably just decided that you were more trouble than what you're worth!

That's the TRUTH!

Don't cry over a little loss.  
You didn't cry when your friends left you,  
Why should you cry when the only thing left that was important to you is gone?


	14. Chapter 14 Cream 5

How has life been, happy bunny?  
Should I even call you that?

You're always the opposite of what people really say.

People call you innocent,  
But you're all too aware of the situation.  
People call you happy to be the in the world,  
When you really are miserable.

You loved that fox,  
He has that weed.

You've spent years pining away for a fox that never looked at you twice.

You don't have a hand to hold.  
You don't have anyone to comfort you.

What have you become?

You're a broken mess.

You've turned into a delicate doll,  
Broken by contact.

That bee...  
Charmy, right?  
Yeah, he never liked you.  
He likes that raccoon.  
Not you.  
NEVER you.

Your own MOTHER doesn't want to see your face.

The world has forsaked you.  
Where is everyone?

You're left behind...

Nobody seems to notice that you're gone,  
Not that they'd be looking if they had.


	15. Chapter 15 Rouge

Rouge

You see that boiling echidna?  
The one that you torment with silly jokes,  
And theft, just so that he'll chase you.

He doesn't like you,  
And you know that...  
You just want to fool yourself as long as you possibly can.

You're driving him away!  
And you doubt that he'll ever consider you.

You use his gullible nature to your advantage:  
You torment him saying that 'Only real men can stand one date with a women',  
Then, he finally consents in a boiling manner.

You trick, lie, decieve, and cheat your way to the echidna's heart,  
Only to be pushed out by the echidna's hard-headed manner.

You didn't want the emeralds, like popular belief.  
In fact, you gave up on them YEARS ago,  
But the echidna didn't know that.

In fact, the echidna didn't know the one jewel that shined brighter and better than the rest of them all.  
She craved it, she pined for it, that JEM would be her demise.

And that was Knuckles' love.


	16. Chapter 16 Rouge 2

"Hello, Sugar!",  
That's your opening line.  
The one that freaks your echidna out,  
The one that also makes him blushes.

He's made it clear that you CAN'T have the Master Emerald,  
So why do you find yourself coming back there,  
Day after day?

Is it love?  
Oh, don't be silly!  
Maybe all of her flirting has affected the way that she's thought about him...

That could be so...

NO!

The flirt, Rouge, could NEVER fall for one of her victims!  
But... She has.  
She's hopelessly trapped in this mixed up reality.

You're so confused,  
People say that love is confusing-

NO!

This ISN'T love!

How can one color that you adore have so many meanings?  
Red stands for love,  
It also stands for anger...  
Now that you think about it, your name means 'red' in French.  
You two were meant to-

THIS ISN'T LOVE!

How many times do you have to scream that untill it finally sinks in?

How many times do you visit that echidna a day?  
How many times do you think about him?  
How many times do you wish that he felt the same way?

But this ISN'T LO-

Aw, screw it!  
You're in love,  
You're drowning in it!  
And nothing feels better


	17. Chapter 17 Shadow

Do you see that stunning pink hedgehog that makes your heart flutter?  
Do you notice the way that she follows that FAKER around?

You act cool around her,  
Obviously you don't want Rose to know.

She thinks you are scaryevildarkandCreepy,  
You think that she's beautifulangelicpetiteandGor geous.

You fell hard for a girl that follows another.  
You felt sparks from the moment she hugged you by mistake.

And she immediatly tried to bash you with her hammer.

So why can't you see, that unless you paint yourself blue,  
You'll be alone F.O.R.E.V.E.R.

She doesn't want a former evil villian,  
She wants the all to arrogant good guy.

And all you can do is say her name over and over,  
Just like you did that ugly brat by the name of

M

A

R

I

A.


	18. Chapter 18 Shadow 2

You can't help but pine away for that stupid girl.  
That arrogant girl.  
That... Helpless girl with the proud attitude.

You want to hold that girl,  
Declare your love for her, like she proudly proclaims to another...

But that's the one thing that holds you back.  
She loves HIM.

You're T.E.R.R.I.F.F.I.E.D of her rejection.  
And she'll continue her quest for the stubborn Faker's love.

She tries so hard to play a beautiful song on a broken guitar,  
But that guitar is broken beyond repair.  
You are the tuned guitar, Faker is the broken one.

When will she stumble upon you?  
She hugged you once, mistaking you for HIM.  
Then she called you a monster and ran off.

Yet, she had no idea that she had crushed his heart.  
He tries to be good,  
He really does.

He's been trying ever since that certain pink hedgehog told him that he was better than evil.

He had tried to change for a hedgehog that would never see the new you,  
The one that you had changed your life completely,  
Around the one person who you cared about.

And you realize that you shoupd paint yourslef blue,  
And pray that you don't get and introduction to her hammers.

Because, her smile could light up the city,  
Her opinion was the only one that mattered to you.

And she loved him.  
You felt like you had been stabbed in the heart with your own knife.

You fell off the ARK from space by accident,  
But now, you're about to plunge into an endless abyss.

But this time,  
It was on purpose.


	19. Chapter 19 Shadow 3

Black as the shadows,  
Mysterious are the shadows.  
Almost worse than your painful past.

Red,

Color of the innocent blood that was shed to get here.  
Also the color of love that is unconditional for HIM!

Oh, how it leaves a sour taste in your mouth when you see HER with HIM,  
Because unlike HIM,  
You actually LOVE her.  
And even though he's with her,  
She's still YOUR rose!

You don't have the courage to walk up to her and even ask her how her day was,  
That would be out of character and that would freak her out.

Why WOULDN'T it freak her out?  
Your a cold-hearted killer,  
She's an innocent rose.

You feel helpless.

All alone...

Don't you feel yourself burn with anger when YOUR Rose is with THAT Faker?  
Don't you DIE inside when you've saved her from evil,  
Yet she still shouts for HIM?!

Why would she continue to search for that undeserving faker,  
When you're here,

Waiting?

Why?  
You're just the hedgehog that kills and destroys,  
Yet the Faker destroyed her heart.

He may have seen her first,  
He may have talked to her first,  
But she was YOUR Rose first.


End file.
